jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Dieter Stark
"Helvetes, helvetes jävlar," -- Dieter Stark cursing after the first Compsognathus attack. Dieter Stark was a hunter of Swedish origin. He was second-in-command in Roland Tembo's team. Story of his life Dieter Stark was appointed by InGen to be Tembo's second-in-command. He only appeared in the film. Despite being his second-in-command, Tembo does not respect Stark as much he does Ajay Sidhu. Stark is cruel to the dinosaurs, mainly the Compsognathus. In his introductory scene, Stark scares away a Compsognathus by attacking it with a taser. When the protagonists free the dinosaurs captured by the hunters and Tembo discovers everything, he angrily tells Stark it's the last time he leaves him in charge. Shortly after, the T. rexes attack the mobile lab and the hunters have to rescue the heroes, Stark and Nick Van Owen get into a brief fight. However, now that both groups are lost on an island full of dangerous prehistoric creatures, they reluctantly join forces to survive and escape. After getting separated from the others, he was attacked by a group of Compsognathus. After being chased across a river, Stark was finally killed and eaten by the Compsognathus pack. After being gone for a long time, Tembo goes looking for him, and after returning to camp without Stark, is asked if he found him. Tembo replies, "Just the parts they didn't like." Stark was played by Peter Stormare. His death mirrors John Hammond's death in the original novel. His last name isn't verbally mentioned in the film, but the credits have listed it. Stark's first name is pronounced as "Dee-ter" instead of "Diet-er". Stark is most notably seen carrying a custom retractable telescopic taser as well as a H&K HK91 fitted with an entry light and telescopic sight (although he is never seen using the rifle in the film). Death Stark was 'going to the ladies room' when he stumbled upon a Compsognathus in the bushes who scared him. He electrocutes it but it got away meaning that its the same Compy who electrocuted after the Game Trail and heads on into the woods where he trips and falls down a slope. During the process he loses his assault rifle and electric taser. He recovers from the fall and calls for Carter, but is attacked by a swarm of Compsognathus. He gets away to a stream and starts flinging rocks at them, but they keep coming. They attack him again, but he manages to get them off one last time. He climbs over a log in an attempt to escape from them, but falls off the log and breaks his leg. Unable to move, he is eaten alive by the Compsognathus, with a nearby stream turning blood red. Trivia * He may be based on Howard King from The Lost World. * When he gets attacked by Compys he can be heard cursing in Swedish. ** When swearing in Swedish he says Helvetes jävlar, which is Swedish for "Hell's Devils". * The action figure based on Stark from The Lost World: Jurassic Park toyline is also the basis for the player model for the human hunter in the PSX/Saturn The Lost World game. During the final level on the Compsognathus campaign, the hunter can be seen shooting rockets at the player as it climbs the rocks. Afterwards, it then switches to the human hunter campaign where the player takes control of the hunter. Although the hunter goes unnamed throughout the game, the player is technically playing as Dieter Stark. * Stark's demise is similar to John Hammond's death in the first novel. Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters